


Meet Me in Valhalla

by Turntechgodliness (AmberzillaRex)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberzillaRex/pseuds/Turntechgodliness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heist gone wrong and a promise to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a challenge given to me by my wife and her best friend. Blame them for any feels those might give you. Also this was written on a tablet at like midnight so excuse any typos!

Everything had gone wrong.

It was suppose to be simple, in and out, a hundred thousand richer. No one was supposed to get hurt, the LSPD shouldn't have been involved at all. Michael and Ray had gotten the tip about an easy mark, some priceless art that wouldn't be so priceless on the black market. Gavin had shown interest in the idea; Ryan had been more reserved, though he'd given in after several minutes of Ray's pleading.

“We fucked up, Michael. Oh god, we fucked up so bad, they're dead, Gavin's fucking face, Rye’s… fucking Ryan, Michael fuck!” Michael cursed, reaching across the center console of their stolen car to slap a hand over Ray's mouth as he turned off the main road. Behind them in the back seat, his phone rang- Geoff's distinctive ringtone cutting through Ray's words.

“Shut up. Shut the fuck up, Ray. They're waiting for us. Okay? They're waiting, we gotta get on their level. Okay?” Ray made a noise through Michaels fingers, and Michael withdrew his hand as he turned the car onto a dirt road. They drove in silence for a moment, Ray's hands clasped over his own mouth, a few broken sobs and the constant ringing of Michaels phone the only sounds in the vehicle.

“You know the plan, Ray. If something-” he struggled with the words, his throat tight at the thought of what happened,”-something fucking happens to two of us, the other two go out Valhalla style. We all go to hell.” His voice caught, and beside him Ray nodded frantically, his usual calm shot.

“Gavin's fucking face, Michael. I did that with this stupid heist idea. Oh god. It's my fault. They're fucking dead and it's my fault.” Michael reached out with one hand to grasp Ray's, pulling it into his lap as he ran a thumb over his knuckles. Behind them, a phone started ringing; the familiar sound of the Star vs the Forces of Evil theme, Gavin's ringtone for Geoff, playing loudly in the quiet of the car. Ray gave a noise of distress, and Michael cursed as the headlights flashed over a sign.

'WARNING: SUDDEN DROP. CLIFF AHEAD.’

“They're gunna forgive you, okay? Gavin's gunna laugh about how stupid this was and Ryan's gunna take over hell and we're all gunna be together. Remember the plan. We ride together…” Ray made a muffled noise, tightening his fingers over Michael's hand.

“We fucking die together. What about Geoff and Jack? Jeremy?” Michael frowned, slowing the car as they approached the cliffside. 

“They'll be okay, Ray. They've got each other, they know the pact. Geoff always knew it was us before them for this. He'd do the same for Jack. And Jeremy… He's got them. Geoff will take care of him. It's going to be okay. This was always the plan. And we can't let them go alone right? Gav...Gavin’s gotta be scared, you know? His boi ain't there with him, I gotta make sure he ain't scared and shit. And Ryan needs you dude. Do you have the pills?” Ray reached to pull a small baggie from the shoddily sewn hem of his beanie, holding the bag up for Michael to see the two small capsules inside.

“Sort of old school, isn't it? Cyanide pills? What are we, bad Russian spies in a 1960’s James Bond rip-off?” Michael rolled his eyes, the car coming to a stop at the top of a small but steep hill leading to the edge of the cliff. Pulling the emergency break, he took the bag and poured the pills into his hand, holding ones out for Ray to take.

“It's classic, and Ryan loved the thought of it. Take the fucking pill.” Ray made a face but took the pill, watching as Michael turned to crawl into the back seat, pulling the limp, burnt form of the late Gavin Free into his lap. After a short moment, Ray followed, curling into Ryan's corpses side to press a gentle kiss to the cold skin of his cheek.

“Bottoms up, I guess...see you on the other side?” Michael nodded, popping the pill into his mouth before reaching to put the emergency break back down, settling with his arm around Gavin as there car began to roll. Ray followed suit, his nose wrinkling as he swallowed the pill and leaned back against Ryan, pulling the older man's arms around his body.

“I love you dude.”, Michael nodded, reaching to take Ray's hand, squeezing tightly as the car reached the edge of the cliff. 

They were dead before they hit the water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Gavins turn

Michael's death had been sudden; Ray's had been a surprise. Gavin and Ryan's had been calculated.

Michael's death had happened mid heist, two feet from Gavin in a hail of bullets courtesy of the LSPD. Gavin had watched as each bullet penetrated Michael's chest- one, two, three in total, the spray of blood almost morbidly beautiful in the setting sun as Gavin cried out his name, shooting the offending officer as Ryan turned to watch Michael fall to the ground. Above them, a terrible cry sounded, and moments later Ray was joining them, the three of them carrying Michaels body towards their escape vehicle. It had only taken them minutes to reach the car, and they took off into the night, Gavin pressing down frantically on the bleeding wounds as each wet sounding breath became tighter and slower.

“You bloody well stay with me, Michael, do you hear me?” His voice was edged with panic, and Michael barely seemed to notice the voice as he stared up at the Brit.

“You're so stupidly handsome, even with your big nose. I'm going to miss looking at it.” Gavin frowned, clapping a hand against Michael's cheek as the siren's began to fade out behind them.

“That's quitters talk, boi. You're going to make Ray make fun of you if you don't stop.” Gavin's voice was wet with held back emotion, his fingers slipping at the amount of blood slicking Michael's chest. There was no response, and Gavin gave Michael a small shake. “Michael? Michael!” Michael shifted slightly, and Gavin gave a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank God. Stay with me boi. I love you too much to lose you. And Ray and Ryan would be devastated, right Ray?” His question was greeted with silence, and he frowned. “Ray? Right? Ray?” 

“He died, Gavin. He got shot in the back on the way to the car. Focus on Michael.” Ryan's voice was flat, emotionless, and Gavin gave an anguished noise as he turned his focus on to Michael.

“Ray, no, Ray please wake up. Michael, you have to do something, Ray's gone, Ryan says he's gone. He's gone. Please answer me, please, Ryan, Ryan he's not breathing any more, what do i do? What do i do Ryan what do i do?!” The panic Gavin had been fighting set in as Michaels skin began to cool under his touch, his heart beat still under his fingertips.

“They're dead, Gavin. Pull it together, we have a plan for this, remember?” Gavin fell silent for a moment before carefully arranging Michael to cover the bullet wounds with his arms.

“Valhalla.” Ryan gave a grunt, and Gavin closed his eyes, steadying himself. They had a plan for this situation. One person out of the foursome, they would try to go on. Two, they would all meet in the afterlife, two being too hard to try to live with.

“I think the turnoff for the point is down the road about twenty minutes. Do you have the pills this time?” Gavin shook his head, pressing himself into Michael's side to dig into his coat pocket for the small container with two plain looking pills in it.

“Michael thought I'd lose it if I had it in these jeans,” the words were stated calmly, Gavin having already accepted their fate. “I feel like we should shoot ourselves though, wouldn't that be more fitting? “ He could see Ryan's lip twitch in the rear view mirror, and he gave a morbid grin as the older man chuckled.

“It would, wouldn't it? But if be a shame to mess up the plan when we had to work so hard to get those pills...it's a bit more Shakespearian this way.” Gavin shifted, giving a snort as he watched the car turn onto the dirt road leading to the point.

“You would prefer to go out like a Shakespeare play, wouldn't you? I'd like a big bang if I could… If we had time.” He frowned, his fingers tracing the lines of Michael's face lovingly as the car passed a warning sign.

“We could send up a few flares before we do it.”Gavin gave a pleased sound at the suggestion as Ryan pulled to a stop at the top of the small hill, putting the car in neutral before pulling up the handbrake and reaching for his flare gun. Gavin followed suit, rolling down his window to shoot a few flares off before taking the pills and holding one out towards Ryan. Ryan reached for it and Gavin snatched his hand back, turning to place a loving kiss on Michael's lips before crawling between the two seats to do the same to Ray's lifeless body. Popping the pills into his mouth, he shifted to kiss Ryan, pushing the second pill from his own mouth to Ryan's and letting the caps melt between them before pulling back, taking Ryan's hand and settling back in the seat.

“Don't let go of my hand, okay? I love you.” 

“I love you too, Gavin. We'll see each other on the other side, okay?” Gavin nodded at Ryan's words, reaching to release the break and settle back against Michael, his hand squeezing Ryan's as the car began to roll towards the cliff's edge.

They were dead before they hit the water.


End file.
